STPC20
Shining in the Galaxy ☆ Cure Cosmo is Born! (銀河に光る☆キュアコスモ誕生！ Ginga ni Hikaru☆ Kyua Kosumo Tanjō!?) is the twentieth episode of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:June 23,2019 *Next:Episode 21 *Previous:Episode 19 *Opening:Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Ending:PaPePiPu☆Romantic Major Events *Blue Cat becomes Cure Cosmo for the first time. *Blue Cat's true form as a resident of Rainbow is revealed, as well as how she escaped being turned to stone after Eyeone's attack. Synopsis On Earth, it's raining hard, and Haruyoshi Hoshina wonders where his granddaughter is. Little does he know that Hikaru Hoshina is on Planet Rainbow. Hikaru's Star Color Pendant lights up, signaling that the stolen Princess Star Color Pens are nearby, and with them, Blue Cat and Fuwa. As the group runs to follow the pendant's signal, Lala is thankful that Blue Cat didn't steal the pendants as well. Meanwhile, Eyeone is on Planet Rainbow as well. Her radar tells her that the Star Color Pens are moving rapidly. Just then, a flying saucer teleports right next to her. Out from the saucer comes Kappard and some Knot Rays. By Galogre's orders, Kappard has come to take over Eyeone's fight on Planet Rainbow, as she has proven incapable of doing anything by herself. As they speak, Blue Cat is in an area once populated by the citizens of Planet Rainbow. Fuwa wakes up and happily flies to Blue Cat's side. She notices one of the women who was turned to stone and asks who she is. Blue Cat says that it's none of her business. As the two leave, Blue Cat notes that Fuwa isn't scared at all despite being her hostage. Fuwa simply says that she's not afraid of Blue Cat. Suddenly, Fuwa's stomach rumbles and she complains that she's hungry. Blue Cat has a cookie, but much to Fuwa's displeasure, she refuses to give it too her because it would be too strong for her. Thus, Fuwa sadly and hungrily follows Blue Cat away. Blue Cat says that there isn't any food on the planet at all. The rivers have dried up and the sea life has died. All that's left is the rainbow ore. The rainbow ore would allow the planet's acidic rain to be purified, though, so it's the reason Planet Rainbow ever had food. Fuwa wants to eat the rainbow ore, and Blue Cat marvels at how naive she is. Blue Cat tosses a capsule to the ground and it explodes into a spaceship. She's about to leave Planet Rainbow with Fuwa. Suddenly, Prunce arrives, inflating himself in order to carry the girls towards Blue Cat. Hikaru demands to know why Blue Cat is stealing Fuwa and the Star Color Pens. Blue Cat says that the answer's obvious: it's because she's the Space Phantom Thief. She then throws another capsule that causes smoke to engulf Hikaru and the others. They refuse to give up, though, and they transform into Pretty Cure to take Fuwa back. The four warriors charge into battle. Blue Cat throws a calling card at Cure Soleil, who kicks it away. Then, it blows up in her face. Blue Cat throws three more of her exploding cards at the other three. Still, when Blue Cat runs away, Pretty Cure gives chase. When Cure Star gets close to her, Blue Cat wraps her grappling hook around Star, restraining her, and then kicks her. Soleil intervenes and tells Blue Cat to give up because she isn't making anyone smile with her actions. Blue Cat says that she won't stop because the Star Color Pens and Fuwa will give her immense power. Prunce says that that's just a rumor, and Blue Cat retaliates that if it wasn't, the Knot Raiders wouldn't be after either of them. Blue Cat throws another smokescreen and runs away. While Star and Soleil are blinded, Cure Milky and Cure Selene chase after her. Blue Cat distracts them by using her perfume to disguise herself as Cure Star. This enables her to escape using her grappling hook. However, Pretty Cure leaps after her. Cure Star demands that Blue Cat stop, as tears and stealing won't help anything. Blue Cat says that it will; just as Cure Star wants to save Fuwa, she wants to save her planet. Blue Cat is about to drop another smokescreen capsule, but Cure Star grabs on her wrists and stops her. The two fight over the capsule so hard that both lose control and the capsule flies backward, hitting a petrified Planet Rainbow citizen in the face. This causes Blue Cat to relive her traumatic memories of her planet being destroyed. She's so shaken that her Cure Star disguise disappears and she reveals her true form: a blue-haired, yellow-furred cat girl just like the other citizens of Planet Rainbow. Cure Star is shocked to see the real Blue Cat. Blue Cat explains that her people have always been feared due to their ability to disguise themselves. They were chased away wherever they went until they finally arrived on a nameless planet. Olifio, the woman who led their people, told them that even after the hard rain that they were going through, a rainbow would eventually arrive. Thus, they named their new home Planet Rainbow. Using the planet's rainbow ore, they created a thriving city. It was a calm and peaceful place until a few months ago, when Eyeone unleashed the gas that destroyed everything. Olifio told Blue Cat and some others to send everyone to the temple and to notify the people in the mines. However, there was no escape. The only reason Blue Cat survived was that she hid herself in her spaceship where the gas couldn't reach her. Ever since then, she's been travelling the universe to find out something she could do to save her people. As Mao, she travelled worldwide and gained information. As Blue Cat, she stole back the treasures that Eyeone stole from Planet Rainbow. And as Bakenyan, she infiltrated the Knot Raiders. It was as Bakenyan that she found out about the power of the Star Princesses. If she combined their Star Color Pens with Fuwa's power, she could save Planet Rainbow at last. Blue Cat transforms back into her space thief form and says that she'll do anything to save her people. Cure Star says that she's lying; if Blue Cat really would have done anything, she would have stolen the Star Color Pendants as well. The group realizes that Blue Cat wanted them to still be able to transform so they could fight the Knot Raiders. Blue Cat angrily denies this. Then, Kappard and his Knot Rays arrive. Eyeone follows shortly afterward because she doesn't want Kappard getting in her way. Using her Dark Pen, she transforms herself into a Knot Reiga. As she does this, Kappard picks up the Dark Pen so it doesn't get taken. This Knot Reiga is fueled by Eyeone's anger at being betrayed by Bakenyan. She's so angry that she wants to destroy everything. Eyeone almost steps on Blue Cat, but she's blocked when Cure Milky summons a heart-shaped shield. Eyeone quickly turns the tides against them by grabbing all four Pretty Cures, throwing them, and beating them into the ground. Blue Cat runs after them and demands to know why they saved her after everything she'd done. She wraps her grappling hook around Eyeone's arm because Eyeone's anger is directed at her, not Pretty Cure. Eyeone lifts Blue Cat by her own grappling hook, spinning her around. Then, Cure Star punches Eyeone, freeing Blue Cat. As Blue Cat falls, Prunce inflates underneath her, enabling her to land safely. Fuwa asks if Blue Cat is okay and reassures her that Pretty Cure will protect her. As Pretty Cure continues to fight Eyeone, Blue Cat asks why they would do this for her. Then, Eyeone launches Cure Star into the ground, knocking Blue Cat away. As she flies through the air, her hat and sunglasses fall off. She once again demands to know why Cure Star is fighting to save her when she doesn't know anything about her. Cure Star says that it's because she doesn't know about her; she wants to find out more about the people of Planet Rainbow by meeting them and talking with them. The other Pretty Cures agree, and all four of them re-enter battle. Blue Cat is still confused, but Fuwa flies up to her and says that by Blue Cat's own words, they're just like her. Eventually, the Cures are beaten down so hard that they revert to their civilian forms. Blue Cat cries because of how hard they fought to protect her. Then, she gets up and stands between Eyeone and the girls. Kappard wonders why a space thief who crosses everyone would do something outside of her own interests. Blue Cat says that she wants to save her planet, but even before that, she wants to save Pretty Cure. As Eyeone is about to punch Blue Cat, Fuwa realizes Blue Cat's sheer protective desire. This allows her to summon a blue transformation Star Color Pen and a fifth Star Color Pendant from the Twinkle Book. The Taurus Star Princess and Darknest both notice Fuwa's sudden burst of power. Then, Blue Cat takes the opportunity given to her and transforms into the fifth Pretty Cure: Cure Cosmo. Hikaru is absolutely amazed. Then, just as Eyeone's fist is about to land, Cosmo drops the bag of the stolen Star Color Pens and holds her fist up. She says that the four of them can keep those pens for now. Cosmo then single-handly grabs Eyeone's arm and throws her onto the ground, where she lands on her back. Hikaru is amazed at how strong Cosmo is, and Cosmo smiles at her. Characters *Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star *Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky *Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil *Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene *Uni/Cure Cosmo *Fuwa *Prunce *Kappard *Eyeone *Knot Ray *Knot Reiga *Darknest *Haruyoshi Hoshina *Yeti *Olifio *Taurus Star Princess Trivia *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs Scorpio, Pisces and Capricorn. **The horoscope of Scorpio is "You'll be lucky when you dance". The lucky item is "A dress that makes you become shining". **The horoscope of Pisces is "Let's organize an exciting party". The lucky item is "A pair of eye glasses that makes you become cute". **The horoscope of Capricorn is "It's the time to enjoy coloring art books". The lucky item is "A color pencil that stands out the images". Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode